Big Brothers Know
by slytherinstranger
Summary: Sequel to "New Life and New Family" Two and a half years after Emily found her family, she started feeling really wierd. She didnt want to tell her family because they already had enough on their plate with the band, Nick's diabetes, and her ex boy
1. Chapter 1

"_I'll pick you up at 7  
We can drive around and see a movie  
Every scene will have a meaning  
But you'll be the one that moves me_

I've been hurt before  
So baby promise that you're gonna be true  
I'm gonna be be good so tell me that you're gonna be good too"

Emily Gray leaned over her bedside table and hit the snooze alarm on the alarm clock. At nineteen years old, her hair was down to the small of her back, dark brown like her twin brothers, and her brown eyes made all the boys in Hollywood swoon.

Emily hid her head under the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. She almost accomplished her goal, but her twin brother decided to interrupt her beauty sleep.

"Wake up Em," he said pulling her blankets off.

"No! And give me back my blankets!" she whined. She hit Shane with the pillow and tried to rip her blankets back from his grip.

Shane handed them back to her and sat down on her bed. He was so glad to have his twin sister in his life. When they first took her in, she was this very shy girl who clung to him and Jason like glue because everything in the world seemed to scare her. Now she seemed to be a happier, more independent version. She could hold her own in a wrestling match with her brothers, she didn't take any crap from the Hollywood punks that he and Jason would want to scare off, and she even started writing her own songs after Jason taught her how to play guitar. She was really good, but made Shane promise he wouldn't tell anyone. She wasn't sure if she was ready to get into the family business.

"Emily, get up! Mom's making French toast!" With that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting.

"Shane put me down!" she shrieked as he ran down the stairs.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

As Shane walked past the hall closet right next to the kitchen, the door suddenly opened and Nate jumped out, sending all three of them sprawling on the floor.

"Nate!" Emily shouted when her head collided with the leg of the kitchen table. "That hurt!" Her brothers just laughed at her, knowing she was faking it.

Usually they would be worried about her, but the last time she "said" she banged her head on the table, they reached over to help her and ended up flat on their backs while she rushed into the kitchen and finished the ice cream off with Frankie.

"Nice try Emmy," Shane said pushing her off of his stomach and running to the kitchen. There was no way she was getting his portion of the French Toast.

Denise, Paul, Jason and Frankie were all in the kitchen eating and just shook their heads at the middle children's antics. Today was the start of their vacation, since the tour ended last night and they all got in at 3am.

Jason decided to intervene and jumped on top of the large dog pile right as Shane was untangled and starting to stand up.

"Jason! Not fair! I'm hungry!" Shane shouted as Jason put him in a headlock. Nate and Emily sat on the side laughing their heads off before sneaking into the kitchen to eat.

"Emily, are you okay?" her mother asked when she walked in. Emily was really pale and looked like she was ready to pass out. She felt it too, but she would never tell her parents that. They had enough to deal with, with her brother's band, Nate's diabetes, and the threat from her ex, which was still a high security alert. She was just dizzy. It usually cleared up once she ate something anyway.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry mom," she said as she sat down and helped herself to French toast. After Nate put three pieces on his plate, they took the remaining four and hid them behind the counter to drive Shane crazy.

Nate dug into his French toast like Shane was going to eat them on him. But Emily ate them slowly. It had happened before that if she ate too fast, she just ended up over the toilet when everyone else was busy. She finished about half a French toast when Shane and Jason walked into the kitchen.

Shane looked at the table and saw he didn't have any French toast and walked over to Emily, attempting to take her plate. When he reached over, she stabbed him with her fork.

"Ow! Em, I'm hungry," he whined, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She was about to come back with a snotty comeback, but she was starting to feel a little better, and wanted to finish her breakfast.

"Yours is behind the counter," she said putting another small bite in her mouth. Shane was taken aback that she actually told him, but ran behind the counter to get his breakfast anyway.

Jason didn't shake it off as easily as Shane did. She had been doing this for a few months now. She would lose energy and look like she was going to pass out in a string of ten minutes. Then she would run into the kitchen or the bathroom and be completely fine.

Every mealtime she went through this. Eating slower than everyone else and getting pale and sick to her stomach in between meals. She hid it from everyone when they were on the bus, but now they were home. He was hoping he wasn't the only one who noticed.

He looked at his parents and they didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Truthfully, if he hadn't been noticing it he probably would have shrugged it off too. He looked at Emily and saw her holding her head in her hands.

"Em, you okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and nodded her head. "I just have a headache. I'm gonna go lay down." She stood up, put her plate in the sink and headed back to her room. About five minutes later, Jason followed her.

"Em," he called outside her door. "can I come in?"

"Sure."

He opened the door and walked over to her bed and rolled her over to look at him.

"We need to have a talk little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily looked at Jason and cocked an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Instead of answering her, he put the back of his hand on her forehead and shook his head. She probably had a small fever, but not a bad one.

"Jase, I'm not sick," she explained. "I just have a headache."

"One that's made you look really pale and weak for the past few months?"

Her eyes widened for a second, but then she quickly put up the innocent act. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And that means you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Jason I'm fine! Why don't you worry about Shane this much?"

"Because he's not the one who's sick, he's the one whose up and running around the kitchen getting mom to make him more French toast. You ate about a piece and a half in the time it took Joe to eat five. You want to know what the scary part is?"

"What?" she asked.

"This is how Nate was acting when we first found out he had diabetes. You've lost weight like he did and have been getting sick just like he did. The only thing I haven't seen you do, is drink water constantly."

"Okay first off, I'm not sick! Second, water has been turning my stomach. And third, how do you know I'm not just on a diet?"

He looked at her quizzically by cocking an eyebrow and lifted the hem of her t shirt to show her stomach. She wasn't deathly skinny, but you could tell she had lost weight. Her belt had two holes in it she probably made from a hole puncher.

"If you're on a diet, then me, dad, Shane and Nate are going to drag you to the doctors because of anorexia," he explained. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Jason that's not fair! You know I eat!" she screeched, but then covered her mouth to try and keep her voice down.

"Emily, listen to me," he said grabbing her hand. "I know you eat, but I'm really worried about you. You've been acting really weird the last couple of months. You're my baby sister and I want to make sure you're okay. Promise me you'll come to me if you start to feel worse."

Emily looked down real quick, but then nodded. "I promise Jason. If it gets any worse, I'll tell you."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug before heading to the door. "I was gonna see if Shane and Nate wanted to go to the mall in about an hour, you in?"

She nodded her head and watched him walk out the door.

Once he was out the door, her smile fell and she felt terrible. She hated lying to her brothers. The truth was, she was feeling terrible. This thing about her getting dizzy and running a fever had been getting worse and worse in the last few months.

She actually passed out on the bus three times last month and couldn't remember what happened when she woke up. Truthfully that's why she stopped going to the boys concerts. Big Rob caught her lying down one night covered in sweat, but she told him it was just her monthly and she would take some Tylenol, so he let it go.

Emily put it off as the fact she had never done so much traveling before. The tour they just got off was the longest yet and they were up all night and woke up at four thirty in the morning.

"I'll give it a week," she said to herself.

"We're back home. If something happens, I'll tell Jason."

Then she thought about it for a second.

"No I can't do that. Jason, mom and dad already have to deal with Nate's diabetes and Shane being… well… Shane. Throw a nine year old in the mix and it's just not fair to them."

She paused for a minute.

"Now I really need to stop talking to myself!"

"EM! WE'RE LEAVING IN ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES YOU COMING?"

It was Nate. She opened her bedroom door and yelled down the stairs.

"YEAH I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC."

She bit her lip and grabbed her wallet off the dresser and put it in her purse. "Dear Lord please don't let me pass out in front of my brothers," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The four Gray's, along with Big Rob had been at the mall for about three and a half hours now. Thankfully, only a few of their fans noticed them and were very polite about coming up quietly and asking for an autograph.

Jason walked into the guitar shop with Nate while Shane and Emily waited outside the store with Big Rob. Shane had spent all of his spending money and Emily wasn't feeling well.

Her stomach hurt a lot and she was getting really, really lightheaded. She was hiding her hands in her pockets because she could feel them beginning to tremble.

"Hey Shane, can we go get some food?"

"As soon as the two guitar-heads get out of the store," he said. He looked over at her and the smile instantly left his face. She was really pale and looked like she was going to throw up.

"Emmy? You okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled at Joe. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache."

Shane crossed his arms and glared down at her. "Just a headache? Nice try Em."

Emily glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "What is with you and Jason acting like overprotective buffoons?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. "Cause you're our baby sister and it's our job. Especially, since we haven't caught Theo yet." (AN: Theo is the ex boyfriend we all hate)

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded, laying her head on Shane's shoulder. "You're only six minutes older big shot."

Call it twin's intuition, or just being observant, of course it's Shane so… never mind. Shane brought his other hand up to her forehead and his eyes widened at how hot she was.

"Emily, you've got a fever."

"No I don't," she said shaking his hand off her and moving away from him. "I told you I just have a headache."

With that, she walked over to Big Rob and asked him something. Shane stood where he was, staring at his sister as Big Rob shook his head at her and she seemed to plead with him for something. He shook his head again and she sulked her way over back to Shane.

She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands. Shane sat down next to her and slowly rubbed her back. "You want some Tylenol?" She nodded. "Jason's got some, so I'll just wait until he comes out."

Shane looked up and saw his two brothers at the cashier. Jason took his receipt and the two of them headed out of the store with smiles on their faces. When they were a few feet away from Shane and Emily, Jason looked over and his smile immediately left his face.

"Emmy?" he said softly as he put his shopping bag on the ground and kneeling down in front of her. "Em, are you okay?"

She nodded, but kept her head in her hands.

"She has a headache and a fever, Jase," Shane explained. He continued to rub Emily's back, but looked up at Jason with a worried look.

Jason put the back of his hand on her forehead and bit his lip. Emily leaned her head against his cool hand and groaned. "I'll be fine. Let's just go eat." She took her head out of her hands and her hands continued to shake. "I'm hungry Jason," she whined.

Jason wanted to take her in his arms and just drive home, but he knew they had been there for a while and Nate was going to need to check his blood sugar. Their house was forty-five minutes away.

"Okay. There's a Burger King down in the food court. Everyone alright with that?" he asked. Shane, Nate and Big Rob nodded and grabbed the shopping bags while Jason helped Emily up and lead her towards the elevator. While Big Rob, Shane and Nate were in front of them, Jason leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"This is what I was talking about!"

"Jason I said I'm fine!"

"Well too bad! I'm taking you to Nate's doctor tomorrow."

"No! I'm nineteen; you can't force me to do anything. Besides, I don't have diabetes!"

"Well, we will find out tomorrow won't we?"

"NO!" She shouted under her breath, not to get Shane's attention.

"Yes and that's final!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!"

"Would you like me to tell dad about this?"

"No. There's nothing wrong! I swear Jason Paul you say anything to dad and I'll tell him what really happened to Frankie's leg over spring vacation."

Jason sighed deeply and looked down. In April when they had a short break, Jason wasn't paying attention to where he was throwing stuff and threw his skateboard in the hallway, resulting in Frankie tripping on it and breaking his leg.

"Okay, I won't tell dad, but if you end up being diagnosed with diabetes I'm telling them. Got it?"

Emily agreed to that and sat at the table while Jason went to go get their food. Shane came back over and sat next to her since he was first in line and offered her some of his coke. She took it gratefully and smiled at him.

"Em, are you sure you're okay?" he asked biting into his whopper.

"Yeah, I'm fine Shane. Don't worry; I'll still kick your ass at guitar hero when we get home."

He chuckled at her. "In your dreams little girl."

About an hour later, the Gray's made their way back to their house. Emily was really hyper all of a sudden when they got home. She jumped out of the car before Jason even pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Come on guys! Let's go swimming!"

"What got into her?" Nate asked as he followed her into the house.

Shane and Jason stayed behind.

"Jase, I'm worried about her," shane whispered.

"Me too," He replied. "You think you can help me with something tomorrow?"

"Sure what?"  
"I made an appointment with Nate's doctor while you guys were eating. He has an opening tomorrow morning at ten thirty. I need your help with first, getting Emily out of the house cause I know she's going to put up a fight, and also with keeping mom and dad busy while we're at the hospital. I don't know how long this is going to take and I'm kind of worried about it."

Shane nodded his head and patted Jason on the back.

"Don't worry Jase," he said as they headed towards the house. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Call me and tell me what happens? She's my twin sister, I think I have a right to know."

"What about mom and dad?"

"I'm her twin! I always come before them!"

Jason laughed. "Whatever you say Danger."


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping mom and dad busy the next day wasn't as difficult as it seemed to be last night. Since Frankie couldn't go to the mall with them yesterday because he had a birthday party, Denise and Paul decided to take him for the day, just the three of them.

It was 9:45 and Jason and Shane could be found in the kitchen cleaning up after Shane's fun time with the pancake batter.

"Alright that's the last of it," Shane said throwing the paper towel he was using to scrub the table into the trash can. Jason nodded and took a seat at the counter. How his little brother could get pancake batter behind the refrigerator at the other side of the kitchen, was a mystery he wasn't sure if he wanted to solve.

"Should we go wake her up now?" Shane asked looking at the clock. Jason looked up and nodded his head. "It's only a five minute drive, but god only knows how long it's going to take us to get her into the car."

Shane agreed and the two of them headed upstairs to wake Emily up. They poked into Nate's room to tell him they were going out for a while. He nodded to them and went back to his guitar. He was working on a new song and really didn't want to be distracted at the moment.

Jason and Shane arrived at Emily's door and walked in without knocking. They knew she was still sleeping. She thankfully fell asleep in her clothes from yesterday so they didn't have to worry about wrestling her into her clothes. They had done that once before and it wasn't fun on their part.

Jason walked over to her closet and got out a track suit which had black sweatpants with blue streaks and the matching jacket. He then took a white t shirt out of her dresser and threw them on her bed. Shane stood next to him and gently shook Emily's shoulder.

"Em, wake up."

She stirred a little, but never woke up. Joe shook her a little harder and she finally opened her eyes. The second she saw her two brothers standing over her, she pulled the blankets over her head and told them to go away.

"Emily come on we gotta go," Jason said attempting to take the blankets off of her. Her grip just got tighter.

"I'm not going to the doctors!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"EMILY KATHRYN!"

Shane put his hand on Jason's shoulder and ushered him to move to the side. Jason moved out of the way and Shane sat on the bed.

"Emmy, come on," he said in a quiet voice.

"No! I'm not going to the doctor!"

"Em, please?"

"NO!"  
"Emily I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again! What if you have something we can't fix?"

"Shane." She paused and threw the covers off of her head. "There's nothing wrong. This has been happening for a year and I haven't died yet. I can handle it! I don't want to go to the doctors, I hate doctors!"

Both Jason and Shane's eyes widened. "What do you mean this has been happening for a year?" they both shouted.

Emily cowered back on her bed and pulled the covers over her head again. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"That's it," Shane said under his breath as he ripped the covers off of Emily and threw her over his shoulder. "Jason, get out."

Jason looked startled. "What?"

"I said get out. This could get ugly."

Jason looked uncertain, but left the room and shut the door. Once he was gone, Shane threw Emily back on the bed and pinned her down. He stared right into her eyes and held her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was full of hurt. Emily turned her head so she didn't have to look in his eyes.

"It just didn't seem important," she mumbled.

"Emily, you are important. You're a member of this family, are you not?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah I am, but I couldn't do that to mom and dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, they already have to worry about Nate, the band, the tour next month, and making sure Frankie doesn't feel like he's being left out. They do so much for us Shane; I just didn't want to add another problem to their load."

He loosened his grip on her arms and pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. "Emily, you're their daughter. They will always make time for you. No matter what. Okay?"

Emily nodded and stayed wrapped in her brother's embrace for a few more minutes. Until Shane just had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Alright let's go, we're going to be late for your appointment," he said getting off of her bed.

"What part of I'm not going don't you understand?"

"You're going! Even if I have to dress you myself and carry you out of here kicking and screaming!"

"You wouldn't!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Try me."


	5. Chapter 5

"SHANE! GET OFF!"

"THEN PUT IT ON!"

"NO!"

"FINE!"

Jason heard a crash coming from inside the room, and was debating whether to go in or not. About ten minutes later, Shane opened the door and walked out with Emily thrown over his shoulder. She was dressed in the track suit Jason had taken out of her closet but didn't have her shoes on.

"What? No shoes?" Jason asked, teasing Shane.

"Dude she kicked me!"

"I'm just surprised you got her dressed."

Shane shuddered. "A side of my sister I never wanted to see."

"I'm right here you know!"

The two boys ignored her and walked out the front door and to Jason's car. Jason opened the door and Shane moved to put her in the car when she wiggled her way over his shoulder and bolted into the backyard. They chased her, but when they got through the gate to the backyard, she was hiding somewhere.

"Emily, come on! This isn't funny and we're going to be late!" Jason shouted as he circled the shed and headed towards the pool. "Shane, please tell me she's not on the golf course," he called up to his brother who was up in the tree house.

"Don't worry, she's not there," Shane called down as he looked around the grounds one last time. This was ridiculous! Usually he knew exactly where she was. One because he was her twin and two because she really sucked at "hide and go seek".

Today, she seemed to be winning though.

"Emily! Come on! Please?" he begged as he ran down the stairs of the tree house. Jason ran back to the front yard to see if she was there and Shane stayed in the back. He walked around aimlessly for about ten minutes before he heard a small whimper from the picnic tables.

He ran over as fast as he could and saw Emily hiding under the picnic table.

"_Only she would hide in the most obvious spot that we'd never look in," _he thought.

He kneeled down next to her sister and immediately became worried. She was holding her stomach and had a dazed look on her face, like she really just wanted to lay down and stay in bed all day.

"Em, are you okay?" She shook her head no and put her head in her hands. All she really wanted was to crawl into her brother's arms, but she was nineteen and getting a little too big for that.

"Emmy, come here," he whispered and held out his arms. She slowly crawled into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the front of the house.

"Shane!" he shouted. Said brother ran up to him from the side of the house and bit his lip.

"Is she okay?"

"No. I think we should get to the hospital."

Emily shook her head weakly and then let it fall on Shane's shoulder.

"Emily, don't go to sleep okay?" Jason ordered as he walked to the side of the car and opened the door for them. He took her out of his little brothers arms and waited for him to get into his seat and buckled up.

"Hand her over Jase," Shane said as he buckled his seat belt.

"What am I? A hackie sack?"

Her brothers laughed at her as Jason shut the door and ran over to the driver's side of the car. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

About an hour and a half later, Jason, Shane and Emily were waiting in a hospital room having lunch (thankfully Jason snuck away to Burger King). Emily was lying in the bed in a hospital gown because of "Hospital Policy" and Jason and Shane were in seats right next to her.

"Can we go home yet?" she asked for the sixth time.

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No! And ask me again and I'll call mom."

Emily sulked back into the pillows.

"Shane, can we go home yet?"

Shane smirked, trying to hold back a laugh as Jason bit his lip to keep him from strangling his sister. "Emily you are nineteen. Act it!"

At that time, the doctor finally made an appearance. She was a short red headed woman who reminded Emily of a hobbit from _Lord of the Rings._

"Emily Gray?" she asked as she looked through the paperwork. Emily nodded her head and felt Shane take her hand.

"Your doctor will be with you shortly to explain some stuff to you, but I was told to inform you you're going to be here for a couple of days."

"Why?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you. Your doctor will be in shortly." With that, she put Emily's chart at the foot of her bed and left the room.

Emily looked at her brothers and her eyes began to fill with tears. Jason was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and sitting down on the bed so she could lean against his chest. He started to rub her back in a soothing manner and made little shushing noises in her ear. Shane held onto her hand as she gripped his for dear life.

A few minutes later, the doctor who diagnosed Nate with diabetes walked through the door causing Jason and Shane to pale slightly.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again." He said picking up Emily's chart.

"You're going to tell us she has diabetes aren't you?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm not boys. She doesn't have diabetes."

The boys looked at each other confused.

"Then why does she have to stay here?"

He took a deep breath.

"Because she has…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Because you have hypoglycemia."

"Hypoglycemia?" Emily asked slightly paling. "What is it?"

The doctor took a seat next to the bed, ready to get into an explanation. Jason's grip seemed to tighten around his sister and Shane stood up to join them on the bed.

"In simple terms, you and Nate have the exact opposite disease," He explained. "Nate's body doesn't produce enough insulin to break down the sugars and carbohydrates he eats on his own, you guys knew that right?"

They all nodded.

"Well Emily, your body produces too much insulin when you eat something with sugar and caffeine in it and can make your blood sugar drop severely and that can be very dangerous."

He paused slightly to let the small family sink it in.

"The easiest way to prevent Emily's glucose levels from dropping is to keep her from all sugary drinks and junk food. That will just tell her body she needs more insulin and she could end up with dangerously low blood sugar. Another way to prevent another episode is for Emily to eat small snacks frequently throughout the day so her levels don't go too far down. I can't give her medication like Nate, but I will give you a Contour meter to check your blood sugar to make sure you don't go too low. Are there any questions?"

"So she's on restrictions just like Nate?" Jason asked, making sure he was getting the right point.

"Yes, but you guys don't have to worry about her going too high. She's just at a risk of going too low."

Emily was getting overwhelmed. She turned into Jason's chest hiding her face and wrapping her arms around him. Jason tightened his arm around her and began to feel her tears soaking through his shirt. This wasn't going the way he thought it was going to go when he brought her in.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone and let that sink in a little. Do you want me to call your parents?"

Shane and Jason looked at each other, about to say yes when Emily started shaking her head without taking it off of Jason's shoulder. The two boys were confused, but shook their head at the doctor, indicating they would fill their parents in on the situation.

"Okay, Emily you're going to have to stay here just until tomorrow so I can get you used to your new diet in a controlled environment."

"Why can't I go home? You said so yourself, it's not going to be that different than Nate, besides the fact my blood sugar isn't going to skyrocket. Mom and dad know what to do anyway," Emily said trying to convince the doctor to not make her stay here.

He thought about it and decided she had a point. The Gray's knew all about the diet since they had Nate and agreed that as long as she stayed to learn how to use her Contour meter to find her ideal blood sugar, she could go home in about an hour.

Forty-five minutes later found Emily, Shane and Jason walking out of the hospital and into Jason's car. Emily got in the back seat while her brothers sat in the front.

"Guys can you promise me something?" she asked. She had a question for the two of them and didn't know how they were going to take it.

"Anything Em," Jason said.

"Yeah anything," chorused Shane.

"Don't tell mom and dad about me having hypoglycemia."

"FAT CHANCE!" they both shouted.

"Guys you promised!"

"Emily Kathryn they're our parents! They care about you too much to keep something like this from them," Jason scolded, trying to make her see reason.

"I don't mean keep it away from them forever Jase," she whispered, looking down at the floor of the back seat. "Just until I'm used to it. I don't want them to worry too much. Besides I'm nineteen and if I want to keep it a secret I can."

Shane and Jason looked at each other and sighed. She had a point; she didn't have to tell her parents if she didn't want to. "I'm not sure about this Emily," Jason said shaking his head. "I don't like keeping stuff from mom and dad."

She thought about it for a minute. He was right, they were her parents, but she just wasn't ready for them to know.

"Give me a week to tell them Jason, please? I don't want to add more to the stuff they already are going through just yet. Just let me prove to myself that I can deal with this."

Her oldest brother took a deep breath and looked straight ahead as he turned into their driveway.

"One week, Emily Kathryn Gray. Just one week."


	7. Chapter 7

"This isn't working!" Emily said to herself as she looked through the cabinets. She had been good the last three days since she was diagnosed and she was going haywire. She stayed away from anything with sugar, but it was making her feel terrible.

She opened another cabinet and found nothing but the homemade brownies mom made yesterday. Shane, Jason and Frankie ate most of them and even Nate had a couple pieces.

This diet wasn't working out. She didn't eat anything with sugar and only had meals and vegetables when she was hungry. If anything it made her feel worse. She always felt weak and uneasy unless she snuck junk food when Jason and Shane weren't looking.

She walked out of the kitchen and looked around to see if anyone was there. Frankie was at a friend's house and mom and dad went with Shane, Jason and Nate to the studio to work in their new album. She took the phone in her hand and dialed her doctor's number.

After waiting on the line for ten minutes, he finally picked up.

"Sorry Emily, I was with a patient."

"That's fine."

"What can I do for you?"

"This diet thing isn't working out for me sir. I feel worse than I did before. "

"Well what have you been eating?"

"Well, what my mom makes for meals, and then just some vegetables and crackers during the day."

"Oh Emily, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said you were on the same restrictions as Nate, I meant not eating EXCESSIVE amounts of sugar! Like eating cookies and then half an hour later having cake and then guzzling it down with soda. Not to cut it completely out. You need the glucose in your system. How do you feel now?"

"Uhh, a little lightheaded I guess."

"You're not shaking or sweating are you?"

"No."

"Okay, I want you to go eat something that has sugar in it. Ice cream, brownies, cookies something. Just take small portions of it and let your body absorb it. You do that, and you'll feel much better. I'm sorry I should've been clearer when I said that."

"No problem."

"Okay go eat. Just make sure not to eat it too fast, otherwise it'll just make you feel worse."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Emily. Don't hesitate to call if you need something else okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The minute Emily hung up the phone; she immediately ran into the kitchen and took the brownie tray out of the cabinet. She sat on the kitchen counter and had three brownies. About ten minutes later, she felt better than she had felt in the last few days. She immediately felt the need to go for a run around the neighborhood.

She quickly ran up to her room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt while at the same time grabbing her zune. She grabbed her cell phone on her way out the door and left a note on the table, explaining she went for a walk.

She ran around their Texas grounds for about an hour and a half, finally taking a break somewhere lost in the golf course. She sat in the shade one of the trees set off and leaned against the tree trunk.

She took deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing down from running for so long and just rested in the shade. She felt great! A little tired from running, but otherwise fine. It was so peaceful out on the golf course, she closed her eyes and decided to take a small nap.

~Half Hour Later~

The Gray crew, minus Frankie and Emily, walked through the front door after a long day at the studio. The boys had most of their new songs recorded, they just needed to tweak them and decide which ones actually make it to the album.

Shane and Jason walked into the kitchen and found Emily's note on the counter. The two of them instantly became worried. They didn't like leaving Emily on her own right now, especially since their parents still had no idea of her hypoglycemia.

They both bolted out the back door and started running through the backyard and into the golf course. They both ran side by side, looking in opposite directions thoroughly so they wouldn't miss her.

"I'm gonna kill her," Jason said and he ran up another hill.

"No you're not," Shane answered back. "You're going to hug her, yell at her, and then force her to tell mom and dad. Stop being overdramatic… that's my job."

A small smirk came on Jason's face and he glanced over at his brother. "And the dramatics would be?"

"WE GOT TO FIND HER! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Shane shrieked and darting forward. Jason just shook his head and ran ahead to be lined up with Joe.

~At the same time they walked in the house~

Emily woke up from her nap and took her cell phone out of her pocket. The boys must be home by now; meaning Jason and Shane were running frantically around the golf course looking for her. She stood up and immediately saw stars in front of her eyes.

"Okay Em, don't get up so fast," she said to herself gripping her head. Once her vision cleared, she started walking towards the house.

A few minutes later, her stomach started to hurt her and she began to feel lightheaded. She knew she needed to get home, like now. She didn't bring any food with her, cause she figured she wouldn't be out that long. Sure she was only gone for two hours, but after running for so long, she just didn't have any more energy.

A few minutes later, her legs started to shake and she slowed down. "No, no not now," she whined as she tried to push herself through the golf course. Soon, her legs just buckled underneath her, leaving her laying on her stomach in the middle of the tenth hole. She pulled her legs up to her stomach and groaned. Where was Shane when she needed him?

~With Shane~

They had been running around for about seven minutes before Shane suddenly slowed down. He stared out into space and didn't move until Jason shook him by the shoulders.

"Shane! Shane! Are you okay?" he called, trying to pull him out of it.

"Emily," was the only thing he said before running to the right towards the tenth hole. Jason looked at him confused. They had just checked that way ten minutes ago. Before he had a chance to ask, he heard Shane's frightened screams.

"JASON! HELP!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason ran to the tenth hole and found Joe kneeling against Emily who was laying in fetal position clutching her stomach. His older brother instincts immediately kicked in as he ran as fast as he could towards them and pulled Emily into his lap, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. She was sweating profusely and was hot to the touch.

"Emily did you eat before you came out here?" he asked, shifting her in his arms so he could stand up. Shane stood up too and waited patiently like an anxious, jumpy child to make sure his twin was alright.

"Yes," she groaned out weakly.

"What'd you have?"

"Mom's breakfast, and a few brownies," she whispered.

"Why did you eat brownies?" Shane yelled. "Emily you heard what the doctor said!"

"Shane listen," she said pulling her head up to look at her brother. "I called the doctor this morning because I was feeling worse than I was last week. He told me that I needed to eat sugar, I just couldn't eat too much of it at once cause that would be very bad. So he told me to go eat something with sugar and that's what I did. Then I went for a run, fell asleep, and I guess now my sugar's a little low now."

Jason and Shane continued to walk towards the house while Shane reached into his pocket and took out a couple of mints. "Here," he said unwrapping one and holding it out to Emily. She took it gratefully and popped it in her mouth, sucking on it would dissolve in her mouth quicker.

By the time they got to the house, Emily was feeling a little better and wiggling, trying to get out of Jason's arms. "Jase, I can walk now."

"And where do you plan on going?" he asked her, gripping her tighter so she couldn't get away. She looked at him confused and then looked at Shane. The look on her twin's face told her everything.

"No! I'm not telling mom and dad!" she shouted, trying harder to get out of Jason's arms. He had a strong enough grip around her stomach so she couldn't move her body out of his grip as Shane jogged a little ahead of them to open the door.

"Jason, please! You promised!" she shouted, trying the little sister card by wrapping her arms around her neck and hugging him tightly.

"Emily, I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't make you tell them after the state I just found you in," he said with no emotion. He was trying to hide the fact he felt completely responsible about it. He should've made her go to mom and dad the day the doctor diagnosed her. But no, he abided by her wishes and was now finding her almost unconscious in the golf course!

"Jason Put Me Down!" she shouted as they walked into the house to find their parents in the kitchen.

"Guys, what's going on?" their father asked watching the struggle at the door. Shane was staying out of the way of Emily's flying feet and Jason was moving away from the door so Shane could lock it behind him.

"We need to talk to you guys in the living room please," Jason said as he walked straight for the living room, not even glancing at his parents.

Once everyone was situated in the living room, Jason and Shane were sitting with Emily trapped in between them, looking down at the floor. Dad, mom and Nate sat across from them, waiting for an explanation.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" Denise said after no one talked for a good five minutes. Emily continued to look down, and Jason and Shane looked at each other, contemplating who was going to break the news.

"We took Emily to the doctors on Monday while you guys were out," Jason started.

Obviously, they agreed on Jason.

"Why did you need to take her to the doctors?" Paul asked.

"And why didn't you tell us about it?" Denise demanded.

"I made her go because I was worried about her," Jason explained, taking the blame. "I noticed her acting a little weird while we were on tour and I confronted her about it."

Paul took a deep breath and carefully examined his three oldest children. "What did the doctor say?"

"She has hypoglycemia," Shane said after a minute, knowing Jason couldn't find the words.

Everyone was silent for a while. Emily really didn't know how much time passed by. Then Paul spoke up.

"Who did you take her to?"

"Dr. Harding."

"Are you crazy?" he shouted, getting up and towering over them in rage.

Jason and Shane were taken aback by their father's outburst. Their eyes bugged out of their heads and they jumped back a little into the couch.

"What are you talking about dad?" Shane asked. "That's the doctor you guys took Nate to!"

"No that's the first doctor Shane," his mother explained with her head in her hands. "The doctor who told us Nate was just going through depression."

Jason, Shane, Nate and Emily's heads darted from their mother to their father.

"What does that mean?" Emily whispered.

Her father kneeled down in front of her and carefully pulled her into his arms. "We don't know yet baby girl. But we're going to find out. Don't worry."


	9. Chapter 9

The waiting room at the hospital had never made Emily feel more claustrophobic than she did now, sitting in between her mother and father. Her parents had made her brothers stay home that afternoon while the three of them went to her appointment with the doctor who CORRECTLY diagnosed Nate.

Paul's phone rang for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. He sighed heavily as he took it out of his pocket and answered it without looking at the name.

"Shane, we still haven't gone in yet."

He listened to Shane babble on for a few minutes and looked down at Emily.

"No you can't talk to her."

She looked up at her father and raised her eyebrow.

"Cause she's nervous enough as it is."

Emily looked at her mother and gave her a pleading look. She had been asking if she could talk to him the last two times he called and her father always shook his head and hung up on Shane. Denise looked sympathetically at her and shook her head.

"Shane we're going in soon, so I'll call you when we get out." With that, Paul hung up on him and put his arm around Emily.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to him," Emily whispered as she laid her head on her father's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, but you can talk to him on the ride home."

"This isn't fair!" She was sounding like a spoiled child but at this time she really didn't care. Her father smiled down at her sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder in a one arm hug.

"Emily Gray."

The three of them looked up when the nurse called Emily's name and looked at each other. Emily was scared and her parents just wore fake smiles, trying to hide the fear of going through the diagnosis process again, this time with their daughter.

~With the Boys~

"He hung up on me again!" Shane yelled through his teeth, gripping his cell phone tighter in his hand. He was walking around the living room with Jason and Nate sitting on the couch, laughing at him like they were watching their favorite sitcom, which at the moment was Shane on the phone with their dad.

"Shane, calm down they'll be home in a few hours," Jason said when Shane passed him for the tenth time. He could tell Shane was really, really nervous about something, he just didn't know what.

"I know but," he ran over to the window and peered down the street, as if willing the car to come down the street. "I'm just worried about Emily."

"Shane she's fine," Nate said, looking up from his guitar. "You didn't bug out this much when I went to the hospital, did you?"

"No," he admitted. "But call it twin's intuition. I just have this feeling that she needs me. She's scared out of her wits."

Jason stood up and stopped Shane by grabbing his shoulders. He turned him around and looked him straight in the eye. "Shane, listen to me. She's nineteen years old, she can handle this. Mom and dad are with her. They're not going to leave her alone. She. Will. Be. Fine."

Shane looked down at the floor and nodded his head at Jason. He knew what Jason said was true, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling of fear he had lurking in the back of his head. It was driving him absolutely bonkers.

"Okay," he whispered when he realized Jason wasn't going to let him go without a verbal answer. Jason could see right through Shane's act, so he pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back.

"She'll be fine."

~Three Hours Later~

Paul and Denise walked through the doors without Emily.

All four boys were sitting in the living room watching Juno when they walked in, but three of them looked up when they walked in.

"Where's Emily?" Shane asked, fearing the worst.

"She needs to stay at the hospital for a while honey," Denise explained, sitting down in front of them on the love seat. Paul joined her a minute later after he put their coats away. It may have been August, but it had been raining for the last two days, so there was a chill in the air.

"Why?" Nate asked, though he figured he already knew the answer.

"They tested her blood sugar when we got there and diagnosed her with Diabetes."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Her blood sugar was 650," Paul said after he saw the questioning looks on the boys' faces.

Their eyes bugged out of their heads until Shane stood up and stomped out of the room.

"LOW BLOOD SUGAR MY ASS!"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was sitting in the back seat as she drove home from the hospital with her parents. Her brothers hadn't come with them to pick her up and she found that weird. When she talked to Shane yesterday on the phone, he was so excited about her coming home the next day.

Her father passed the turn they usually took to get home and headed straight to the city line. She looked outside and stared at the wide fields that seemed to go on for miles.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see." His voice was cold and he refused to look at her. She thought it was a little weird. She looked at her mother and couldn't meet her eyes. Her mom was staring out the window with a blank, straight expression on her face.

"Mom?" She ignored her.

Her father pulled over about ten minutes later and got out of the car. He walked over to Emily's side of the car and pulled her out of the car.

"Get out," he said as he pulled her out. Once she was out of the car, he shut the door and threw her contour meter at her, which she almost dropped.

"Dad?"

"Don't call me that," he demanded. "You're not my daughter anymore.'

Tears filled Emily's eyes as she looked from her father to her mother and back. "What are you talking about?"

"You should've just kept it a secret," her mother responded from the car. "You really expect us to take care of two diabetics?"

Now the tears were falling down her face. Her father gave her one last look of disgust and got back in the car. He did a quick u-turn and took off down the street, leaving Emily on the side of the street.

She was bawling now, not really sure if that really happened. She quickly looked through her pockets and took her cell phone out, calling her twin brother.

"Hello?"

"Shane?"

"What do you want?"

_What?_

"What do you mean Shane?"

"What do you think I mean? Did mom and dad dump you off yet?" His voice was harsh, causing another river of tears to roll down Emily's face.

"Y-yes."

"Well then do me a favor, okay? Stay away from me and my brothers. We were fine without a sister before you showed up, and we'll be even better now."

With that he hung up on her. She took her phone away from her ear and stared at it for a little while. She looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She sat up in her hospital bed in a cold sweat. She was panting and her heart monitor was beeping erratically. She ripped it off her chest and pulled the plug from the wall so it wouldn't alert the hospital staff.

"Was it just a dream?" she asked herself as she looked out the window. She knew it was just a dream, but there was a part of her that was telling her it was a vision.

_Do you really want to go through that?_

But they're my family.

_You've only been with them for two years? Do you think they'll think twice about throwing you out with the problems you're bringing on to this family?_

Emily stopped talking to herself and decided her conscious was right. She decided to leave now and save herself the heartbreak. She got up slowly and quietly got dressed in the dark so the night staff wouldn't come in to check on her.

She ran out of the hospital ten minutes later and started down the street towards the woods.

One thing she didn't realize is she left her contour meter, omnipod, and cell phone on the bedside table.


	11. Chapter 11

Shane ran out of the car and headed straight for the hospital door. He wasn't allowed to call Emily last night, because the doctors had said she needed her rest. He got the room number from his parents and ran straight through the lobby and to the elevator, leaving his family in the lobby as he rode up to the sixth floor.

Once the elevator doors opened, he happily ran down the hallway, looking for room 652. He passed 643, 644, and 645 and then started running down the hallway. Something inside him was telling him something was wrong. He needed to get into the room now!

"Emily?" he called as he rounded the corner and burst into the room which was supposed to belong to his sister. The bed was empty, and the bathroom door was open. When he saw her cell phone on the side of the bed and her omnipod next to it, he broke out in a cold sweat.

"MOMMMY!" he shouted as he ran down the hallway towards the elevators. The Gray's walked out of the elevator and saw Shane running towards them. "MOMMY!"

Denise got worried when she saw the look on Shane's face. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"She's not there!"

Paul and Denise looked shocked, but didn't start freaking out. "Shane, calm down. She's probably just gone to do some tests. She'll be there soon."

"But mom-."

"Shane, she's fine." To prove it to her son, she went up to the receptionist and asked if Emily Gray had gone for more testing.

"Are you her parents?" the receptionist asked with a shaky voice. Denise and Paul nodded, and she picked up a phone, calling a doctor.

"Dr. Greene, the Gray's are here."

There was a pause.

"Okay, I'll tell them." She hung up and turned towards the family of six. "He would like you to please wait in Emily's room please."

Denise and Paul looked at each other with confusion. "Is something wrong?" Paul asked the receptionist. She looked at them with sad eyes and sighed. "I'm not at liberty to tell you sir, Dr. Greene will explain it to you."

They turned around to look at their four sons. They were all confused and anxious, but Shane was ready to go into hysterics.

"Come on guys," Paul whispered. He put his hand on Shane's shoulder and steered him towards the room, with the others following them.

The doctor came in not even five minutes later with a grave look on his face. He sat down on the stool no one was sitting on and put his head in his hands.

"Paul, Denise, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this could have happened."

Confused expressions covered everyone's faces. Paul took Denise's hand in his and tried to be strong, ready to take the news.

"Tell me it straight," he whispered looking at the doctor. "Did she suffer?"

Dr. Greene's head shot up and his eyes were wide. "No! No Paul, she's not dead!"

Relief washed over everyone's faces. Paul silently thanked god and looked back at Dr. Greene. "Then where is she?" Frankie asked innocently.

Dr. Greene took a deep breath and looked right at Paul and Denise as he spoke, hoping they read his face on how sorry he was about this.

"Emily ran away last night."

Everyone was silent. Paul and Denise were white, Jason was shocked with his mouth open, Nate looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Shane sat there hiding his feelings as he held Frankie, who was crying that he wanted his big sister.

"We have alerted the local police. They have been searching all morning, and will be here in about twenty minutes to talk to you. I'm very sorry about this Denise. But I figured you would rather hear it from me than anyone else."

With that, he stood up, put his hand on Paul's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze and walked out of the room. Everyone was silent until Shane broke the silence.

"How could this have happened? How could she have left without anyone seeing her?"

Jason looked up at him and tried to lighten the mood.

"She's your twin, Danger."

(With Emily)

Emily had been walking down the side of the road for a few hours now, and was starting to get tired. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been walking, but it felt like days.

She heard a car coming up behind her and kept walking, knowing there were some freaky people around the neighborhood. The car pulled up in front of her and a tall red headed man got out of the car.

Her eyes got wide and she started to back away from the guy coming towards her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" the man asked in a sweet voice.

"Leave me alone Theo."


	12. Chapter 12

"Emma Johnson," Theo said as he stalked towards her with his hands in her pockets. "Long time no see." His eyes were traveling up and down her body, making her very uncomfortable.

"It's Emily Gray," she said firmly. She wasn't feeling very well, she was emotionally drained, and she really didn't want to deal with this guy right now.

He had gotten taller from the last time she saw him, probably from steroids. His red hair was shaved off his head so there was only peach fuzz on his head now, and he was probably about seven inches taller than her.

"Gray is it?" He raised his eyebrows and put his hand on his chin. "As in, Connect 3?"

Emily kept silent, and readied herself for the fight that she knew was going to happen. If Theo didn't get his own way, he got physical, and she really didn't want to go through that again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said through gritted teeth. He really hated it when people ignored him. He walked closer to her, and she took a few steps back. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't get away, making her wince.

"What happened to us Emma?" he asked with sarcastic sympathy in his voice. "I thought we had something." Emily almost gagged. She grabbed his arm and hit his pressure point, loosening his grip. "There is and never will be an 'us' asshole."

She turned around, ready to run away. She took two steps and found herself in a headlock. His arm was so tight around her neck, she couldn't breathe. She was too short to flip him the way Shane taught her to and his grip was too strong for her to break free.

Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled her feet together and jumped up, kicking her legs right into his groin. He immediately let go of her and cupped himself, trying to relieve the pressure.

Emily didn't even look back before she sprinted in the direction she was trying to run away from. She didn't know where she would go, but as long as she was away from him, she didn't care. She pushed herself to run as far away as she could until she just collapsed.

Her head had been pounding for the last few minutes and she was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. She tried to stand up, but her muscles just wouldn't cooperate. Her hands were shaking furiously next to her, but she couldn't even feel them.

She started to get really nervous. She looked around and saw that there was nothing around her. It was an abandoned road about five miles away from the city. Tears started to roll down her face and she couldn't even wipe them away.

Her had began to spin and she realized she was about to pass out. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to run away. She wanted to go home.

"Daddy," she whispered softly before darkness claimed her.

Shane, Jason and Nate were running down a dirt path Joe was leading them down. Two cell phones went off for the fifth time, but they all ignored them.

"Shane, we don't even know where she is," Nate yelled. He was completely out of breath and trailing behind a little. "Well she has to be here somewhere!"

Shane was getting worried. He just knew something had happened. There was something in the back of his mind that was telling him to run faster. He bolted a few feet in front of Jason and ran up the hill to the abandoned street.

"Shane!" Jason called once Shane was over the hill and out of sight. "Shane, wait!"

When Jason and Nate got to the top, Shane was waiting for them, ready to bolt again at the next possible second.

"Shane, let's catch our breath," Nate panted as he rested his hands on his knees and bent over. Jason and Shane were staring at each other, both panting, talking to each other with their eyes.

It was quiet for like ten minutes. Shane had finally sat down and Jason sat next to him, wrapping him in a hug. There were no words exchanged, just a comforting atmosphere, calming down the nerves that were driving Shane crazy.

"We have to find her Jase," Shane whispered. "I just know something bad is going to happen to her. Jase, I can't let that happen!"

Jason's arm tightened around his younger brother, trying to make it seem like he could take everything away. He hid it as well as he could, especially in front of Shane.

Nate wandered away for a little while, letting his older brothers have their bonding time. He would've joined them, but he knew Shane always tried to act like a tough guy in front of him, and he really needed to be the little brother right now.

He walked a little ways down the street and looked ahead of him. His eyes got really big and he started running.

"SHANE! JASON!"

The two older brothers immediately jumped up and ran towards Nate, thinking something was wrong. When they got up the hill, they ran faster when they saw who Nate was kneeling down by.

"EMILY!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Emily!" Shane shouted when he kneeled down next to Nate. He grabbed her arm and tried to shake her awake. "Emily, please! You need to wake up!"

Jason joined them half a second later with his cell phone to his ear, calling his parents.

"Mom! Dad! We found her!"

Nate and Shane ignored Jason talking to their parents and continued to try and wake her up. Shane had tears slowly filling his eyes, and Nate was trying to stay strong for his brother. By looking at his sister's sweaty and pale face, and feeling her clammy, shaking hands, he wasn't stupid on what was going on.

She was going into, or already in diabetic shock.

"Jason, call an ambulance!" Nate shouted when he realized his cell phone wasn't in his pocket. Jason immediately hung up with his parents and called 911, immediately saying where they were and that his sister was in trouble, almost too fast for the operator to understand him.

"They'll be here soon," he said, hanging up his cell phone. He kneeled down by his sister while his brothers were on her other side and gathered her in his arms, laying her on his lap. He held her tight to himself, wishing this whole thing was a dream. That this was not really happening.

"Hang in there Emmie," he whispered as he heard the sirens coming closer and closer.

(Three Hours Later)

The wait was driving the brothers crazy. When the ambulance took Emily from Jason's arms, they agreed to let all three brothers ride along with them, because there were paparazzi beginning to run down the street, following the ambulance.

Once arriving at the hospital, they unloaded Emily from the ambulance and made the boys stay in the waiting room. That was too long ago in Shane's mind.

"What is wrong?" he grunted through gritted teeth as he walked past Jason for the probably hundredth time since they took Emily in. Their parents were in another part of the hospital talking to Emily's doctors and the boys were stuck outside watching Frankie, because they really couldn't afford to get him lost in here. "Why can't they tell us anything?"

Nate was starting to get nervous because of Shane's behavior and brought his legs up to his chest, trying to make himself invisible. He couldn't break down while Shane was having such a hard time with this. He sat there for about two minutes before he felt an arm go around his shoulders.

"Nate," Jason whispered in his ear. Nate looked up at his older brother and let a tear roll down his face. "She'll be okay. You don't need to hide what you feel."

"But Shane-."

"No but Shane," he said as he ran his hand through Nate's curls. "She's your sister too and you have every right to be upset that she's in here." Nate leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder and let a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Boys."

The four of them looked up at the double doors and saw their father standing there, ushering them to follow him. They bolted for the door and followed him down the hallway towards Emily's room.

When they entered her room, Shane went straight for the right side of her bed, knowing if he looked at her, he would be frozen where he stood. He sat down in the chair his father dragged over to him and took a good look at her.

She was sleeping peacefully with a heart monitor strapped to her chest and an iv in her right hand. He grabbed her hand and looked up at his mother who was on her other side.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Denise nodded her head and smiled at Shane. "You guys got her here just in time," she whispered. "She was almost in diabetic shock from overexerting herself." All three of the brothers let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

Jason leaned over her a minute later and moved her hair away from her neck, revealing a light bruise which wrapped around her neck. "What the hell?"

Paul and Shane leaned over his shoulder to see what he was talking about and their eyes widened.

"Theo," a strangled whisper came out of Emily's throat. They all looked down and saw her desperately trying to open her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed Baby girl," her father said as he put his hand on her head, thanking god for having her wake up. She nodded and started moving her hand around to try and find someone. Her mother grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before kissing it.

"Who?" Shane asked.

"Theo," she whispered, since her voice was so harsh from being choked. "He found me."

Everyone was silent. "What did he do?" Nate asked.

A small tear fell through Emily's closed eyes as she swallowed, trying to make her voice work.

"He tried to kill me."


	14. Chapter 14

~Two Months Later~

Ever since she got out of the hospital and told her family about Theo, Emily could not feel any more swaddled. Every time they were on the bus, her family would be trying to keep her busy and make sure she was managing her diabetes correctly. She swore she could use her contour meter in her sleep.

Security had been upped way too much for her liking also. Big Rob was no longer following the boys around, he was following her around. She tried refusing, telling her parents that Big Rob was for the boys, but they just shook their heads. Big Rob was the most trusting body guard they ever had, so he was the only one they would trust to take care of their only daughter.

The only problem Emily had with the whole ordeal was that they weren't able to protect her from herself. Ever since the Theo incident, she'd been having nightmares that were not pretty. Some of them were about what Theo had done to her, but recently, they had all been about Theo's threat.

She was worried about Nate and Frankie. They were her little brothers for god's sake. The dreams she was having lately consisted of the Theo that attacked her sneaking into her house and taking Nate and Frankie away. She would wake up when they were leaving and go wake up her father and brothers, but none of them would wake up.

That's what she woke up to tonight. Usually she would wake up before she started screaming, but tonight she slept right through it. She awoke to Jason and Shane shaking her awake with concerned looks on their faces.

"Emily calm down," Jason whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. The act usually would calm her down so she could go back to sleep, but not this time. She continued to shake in fear as cold sweat was still going down her forehead.

Jason wiped the sweat out of her face and looked over at Shane. They both had the same idea, so Shane ran out of the room to get her a glass of water and her contour meter. Emily opened her eyes as she heard Joe get up and walk towards the door. She took a deep breath and avoided Jason's eyes as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Jason, tell Shane I'm fine and I'm going back to sleep," she whispered. She gripped onto her pillow and buried her face in it to try and hide her tears from Jason, even though he had already caught her. Closing her eyes and willing herself to go to sleep, Jason picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"You're not fine Emmie, you should know by now you can't hide things from me," he said as he held her closer to his chest so she couldn't get away. She fought for a few seconds before smushing her face into his chest and crying openly.

Shane ran back in the room trying not to spill the water he had in one hand and held the bag/kit that contained his sister's contour meter in the other. The closer he got, the tighter she held Jason trying to disappear.

"Emmie, let me see your finger," Shane said as he opened the bag and took out the instrument of torture Emily was trying to avoid.

"NO!" she shouted into Jason's chest. She hid her hands under her armpits and clamped her arms down tightly. She didn't care if she was acting like a baby. "No, no, NO!"

"Emily," Jason scolded with his big brother voice. He grasped her elbow and tried pulling her arm away, but her grip just tightened. She was gasping, trying to quiet her sobs so she wouldn't wake up Nate and Frankie. Their parents had gone on a weekend getaway trip and wouldn't be back for three days.

"NO!"

Shane ended up grabbing her around her waist as Jason grabbed her right arm to pull it away from her body. She fought them off as hard as she could, but there were two of them and one of her. After about two minutes, Jason freed her hand from her armpit and Shane held her down while Jason checked her blood.

"How is it," Shane asked. She wasn't easy to hold down while he was half asleep.

"A little low but she's fine." Jason took Emily from his brother's arms when he realized he was having a hard time keeping her still. He held her against him and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Emily, tell us what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily sighed heavily and looked down at her lap. Jason moved his hand from her chin to the small of her back and rubbed it in a calming way. She leaned forward and looked at Shane sitting across from her. Both of her brothers were concerned about her, she knew that, but she hated making them treat her like a helpless baby.

"Sorry for waking you guys up," she whispered. Both boys chuckled quietly and looked at each other. One of them was going to have to make her talk; the only question was "which?"

"There's no problem Em," Jason said. "Shane usually gets me up at this time anyways so I can go get him Burger King in the middle of the night." Shane threw Emily's pillow at Jason and succeeded in making Emily laugh.

"There's the smile we've been missing for a couple weeks now," Shane whispered, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake up the others. He was pointing at Emily's face as he was speaking, and when his finger got close enough, she bit him.

"Ow! Em not funny!" he yelped as he pulled his finger out of her mouth. Emily giggled at her twin brother and leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. She always felt safe and wanted when she was with Jason and Shane, no matter what kind of mood she was in previously.

When they were all done laughing, Shane looked down at Emily and peered into her eyes, making her squirm. "You gonna tell us what that dream was all about?"

Emily shook her head and hid her face in the crook of Jason's neck. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his torso. Kind of trying to say "I'm not telling you, but I don't want to be left alone."

Jason tightened his grip around his sister and leaned back against the head board. He hated it when Emily bottled everything up. She was strong and independent, but whenever she really needed someone else to take care of her, she wouldn't ask for help no matter what.

"_Hello Beautiful, how's it goin?_

_I hear it's wonderful,_

_In California._

_I've been missing you._

_It's true."_

Jason sang her song softly in her ear in order to get her back to sleep. Some people believed they all wrote it for a girl one of them were dating, but they really wrote it when they went on tour and Emily wasn't allowed to go with them because she had the flu. They couldn't let the fans know it was for her, so they said in the press it was for a girl they liked.

Shane smiled and took over his part of the song

"_But tonight,_

_I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah, tonight._

_I'm gonna fly_

_Cause I could go across the world_

_And see everything _

_And never be satisfied."_

Jason smiled at the fact Emily was starting to fall asleep and joined Shane for the last line.

"_If I couldn't see those eyes."_

Emily tried battling her willpower in order to stay awake, but was losing quickly. She pulled her head off Jason's shoulder and rubbed her eyes with her left hand. Shane pulled her hand away from her face and Jason put his hand on the back of her head, trying to make her lay back down on his shoulder.

"Emmie you have to go to sleep," he whispered as he tried putting her head on his shoulder one more time. She shook her head and whined slightly, trying to get out of Jason's arms. She tried to get off the bed, but Shane blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To make coffee," she said dismissively.

Shane wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his lap. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "What is this, use Emily as a hop potato night?"

Neither one of the boys were very amused. Jason pushed her hair out of her face and cupped her face to try and get her to look at him. When she did, he couldn't believe her eyes.

Fear was written all over her face. She was trying to hide it, but she never could hide it from Jason. The fact that the fear was on her face wasn't what worried him. It was the dark circles under her eyes and the sinking look in her face. The thing that scared him the most was that he could tell the fear wasn't for her.

"Emily, tell us what's wrong," he said.

"The problem is that you won't let me go make coffee!" she whispered loudly.

Jason sighed loudly and looked over at Shane, who was looking at Emily curiously. He seemed to be thinking about something until his eyes got wide and he slapped his forehead.

"What is it Shane?" Kevin asked.

Shane quickly adjusted his sister on his lap so he could carry her bridal style and stood up. He leaned his head towards the door, motioning to Jason that he wanted him to open it. Jason stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, silently opening it for his little brother and sister.

Shane walked through the door and headed down the hall past his and Jason's rooms and straight to Nate's. He motioned for Jason to open Nate's door and carried Emily closer so she could peer inside. Nate was sleeping peacefully on his bed with his guitar a few feet away from the bed, indicating he had been up late playing.

"He's fine Emmie," Shane whispered in her ear, low enough not to wake up Nate but loud enough so Jason could hear him. "He's here, and me and Jason aren't gonna let him go anywhere. Frankie's in his room too. He can't get in here okay? They're fine."

Emily laid her head on Shane's shoulder and slightly relaxed as he turned out of Nate's room and headed towards Frankie's room. They repeated the same process at Frankie's door and then headed towards Jason's room.

"Why are we going to my room?"

"Cause you've got the bigger bed," Shane explained as he walked through Jason's open door. Jason laughed quietly and followed them into his room, shutting the door behind them. Shane laid his half asleep twin in the middle of the king size bed before climbing in after her, wrapping both of them in a blanket.

Jason stood in the doorway for a minute watching Shane take care of his little sister. Whenever Emily was trying to put on a tough face, Shane would always be the one who knew exactly how to fix what was wrong with her.

_I guess it's a twin thing._

He climbed into bed on the other side of his sister and smiled at the two of them. After putting his arm around Emily's shoulders, he closed his eyes and joined the rest of the Gray clan in dreamland.


End file.
